


Хреновая идея

by WTF Tennant and Sheen 2021 (fandom_Tennant_Sheen_2020)



Category: The Politician's Husband, The Queen (2005), The Special Relationship (2010)
Genre: AU, M/M, WTF Tennant and Sheen 2021, do not copy to another site
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:07:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29061045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Tennant_Sheen_2020/pseuds/WTF%20Tennant%20and%20Sheen%202021
Summary: Прошлое не всегда остается в прошлом. Что, если премьер-министр и просто министр были знакомы очень давно.
Relationships: Aiden Hoynes/Tony Blair
Kudos: 6
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, Тексты низкого рейтинга 2021





	Хреновая идея

Их в небольшой комнате было всего ничего, несколько человек. «Невесты без места», вернее, в ожидании назначений. Сначала торчали по своим кабинетам-норам, но потом сбились в кучу, потому что в норы приходили новые хозяева. 

После избрания Блэра на должность премьер-министра ему было «позволено» сформировать правительство. Предварительно все было уже решено и обговорено, так что особых сюрпризов не ожидалось. Сегодня же было окончательное объявление состава кабинета министров, в частности тех, чьи посты считались ключевыми. И вот оставшиеся пять человек сидели в одном помещении в нервном ожидании. Оставалось несколько министерских должностей и позиция лорда-канцлера, министра юстиции.

Последняя явно должна была достаться Бэбишу. Тот шел к этому долго и старательно. Эйдан бросил взгляд на бывшую жену. Будь она баронессой — стала бы хранительницей малой печати, вне сомнений. Это бы могло в свое время спасти их брак, должность «министра без портфеля» требует меньше времени и сил, которые так нужны обычной семье. Но пара из двух министров, обремененная двумя не очень взрослыми детьми, — это провал. Что ж, он все равно рад за Фрею. Определенно, она получит или пенсии, или СМИ, вряд ли транспорт, но кто знает. Ему, скорее всего, оставят его «бизнес».

Бэбиш казался спокойным, Шепард заметно нервничал. Недавний прокол мог оставить последнего вообще без портфеля, однако раз он здесь, значит, ему предоставлен еще один шанс, что, по мнению Эйдана, вполне заслуженно. Аманда Вудворд пила уже третью чашку чая, оставалось не так много должностей, и все порядком устали. Блэру, видите ли, взбрело в голову поговорить с каждым из назначенных им лично, вот дело и дошло до министров кабинета.

— Мисс Гарднер, — улыбчивая девушка-секретарь позвала Фрейю.

Та обернулась, бросила взгляд на бывшего мужа, и, поймав его взгляд, направилась на аудиенцию.

Фрейи не было минуть двадцать, вернулась она в хорошем настроении.

— Пенсии! — улыбнулась она. 

Эйдан обнял ее, поздравляя.

— Ты этого хотела!

Она ненавязчиво потянула Эйдана в коридор.

— Да, у меня много планов. Он извинился, что из-за него дети оставлены без присмотра, я посмеялась, мол, очередь Эйдана, а он ответил, что тебе пока придется немного подождать, — тихо проговорила она.

— Что бы это значило?

— Понятия не имею. Я тогда поеду к детям.

— Поздравляю еще раз, ты это заслужила, — Эйдан снова обнял ее.

Фрейя улыбнулась немного грустно, словно извиняясь. Они оба все понимали: это была любовь, но так лучше для обоих.

Шепарду отошел транспорт, кажется, он был доволен. Вудворд стала главой департамента цифровых технологий, культуры и СМИ. 

Что ж, мысли Эйдана только подтвердились. 

Он был готов идти с милой секретаршей, но внезапно она назвала фамилию Бэбиша. Тот вернулся через десять минут, злее черта.

— Бизнес! Нет, ты понимаешь?!

Эйдан не понимал. На самом деле…получается…

— Скажи, чью задницу ты успел подлизать?! — зло прошипел Бэбиш ему в лицо. — М? Главе казначейства или Самому? Это смешно, ты — и министр юстиций… Лорд-канцлер…

— Брюс, — Эйдан оттолкнул его, — ты рехнулся? Я понятия не имею, о чем ты говоришь. Я был уверен, что эта должность твоя. 

Бэбиш явно ему не поверил, однако теперь наступила очередь самого Эйдана идти в кабинет премьера, и их перепалка мгновенно сошла на нет. Ладони вспотели, и Эйдан рефлекторно вытер их о брюки. 

Неужели?.. Нет, это бред. Даже если Тони и помнит те пару месяцев, за которые они стали чуть ли не лучшими друзьями, то вряд ли он знает, что тот мальчишка и есть Эйдан. А и если знает, то что это может изменить?

***

Эйдан вертел футбольный мяч в руках, ожидая, когда отец переоденется и выйдет с ним поиграть. Тот много работал, но всегда старался провести время с сыном. Эйдан услышал шум и поднял взгляд. Вниз по дорожке вдоль домов катился на скейте незнакомый темноволосый пацан, лихо объезжая неровности.

Эйдан тоже решил покрасоваться и крутанул мяч на пальце, подняв его повыше. Скейтер обратил внимание и широко улыбнулся, очень искренне, но из-за этого не успел вовремя притормозить, колесо попало в ямку, и он с коротким вскриком свалился на асфальт. Хорошо, хоть голова была в шлеме. Эйдан почувствовал себя виноватым, что отвлек парня, и решил проверить, не сломал ли тот чего. Ноги-руки были целы, правой стороной он приземлился на мягкий газон, а вот левая ладонь, локоть, коленка и даже немного щека оказались ободраны. Пацан сел, досадливо шипя и пытаясь поднять скейт.

— Эй, прости, ты цел?

— Вроде да, — пострадавший держался молодцом. Все знают, что приземление на асфальт может заставить слезы течь буквально бесконтрольно. В ранки попала грязь и мелкие камушки.

— Пойдем, промоем ссадины. Меня зовут Эйдан, — он протянул руку.

— Вот еще, так дойду…

— Да ладно тебе, мама приготовила лимонад…

Сидевший на асфальте парень немного подумал и протянул руку для рукопожатия. 

— Тони.

Мама Эйдана моментально взяла травмированного в оборот, промыла и обработала ссадины, налепила пластырь и вручила по стакану лимонада обоим шалопаям. 

Отец деловито осмотрел скейт, тот оказался в порядке. Футбол пришлось отложить, мальчишки увлеклись болтовней.

— Можно попробовать? — поинтересовался Эйдан.

У него самого доски еще не было. Тони, кивнув, объяснил, что к чему.

— Здорово. И футболка у тебя как у нькасловца. Я, конечно, за Манчестер, но все равно круто.

На следующий день Эйдан проводил для Тони, недавно переехавшего в эти места из небольшого Дарума, экскурсию.

— Там живет младший министр образования, так что школа у нас просто мечта. Тут, — махнул он в сторону магазинчика, — всегда можно купить жвачки со вкладышами. Твой папа уже в парламенте или только выдвигается?

— Пока только баллотируется, а твой?

— Уже. В этом году рассчитывает на министерский пост.

В этом пригороде все такие, семьи чиновников. Тони тут не очень нравилось, но знакомство с Эйданом примирило его с этим местом.

***

Ладони вспотели, а пальцы стали ледяные. 

«Нервы у вас, министр Хойнз, ни к черту», — сказал он сам себе.

Это их первая встреча в формате тет-а-тет. Разумеется, они общались раньше: спорили на заседаниях или, наоборот, выступали в поддержку той или иной инициативы. Участвовали в каких-то мероприятиях. 

Еще не шла речь о кандидатуре Блэра на пост премьера, а к министру по бизнесу обратился один из его будущих сподвижников и осторожно поинтересовался, поддержит ли Эйдан их кандидата.

Ответ был максимально честным и максимально нейтральным: да, если его программа и курс будут соответствовать ожиданиям британцев и т.п. А незадолго до начала предвыборной гонки, в перерыве какой-то встречи, подошел сам Тони. Тогда Эйдан уже точно знал, кто перед ним, и его пульс определенно подскочил, хотя, казалось бы, повода не было.

— Могу я рассчитывать на вашу поддержку, министр Хойнз? — вот так, без уточнений, без предисловий, только сдержанная, немного смущенная улыбка...

— Да, — заторможенно ответил он тогда. 

Непрофессионально. Но оказалось, что это все, на что были способны его голосовые связки.

***  
Эйдан помнит все эти дни как солнечные. На самом деле это скорее его ощущение, чем реальность, и свет просто постепенно стирает то, что он забывает. Даже один совершенно точно дождливый день словно подсвечен теплыми лучами.

Они общались уже больше месяца, ходили друг к другу с ночевкой и часто катались на велосипедах. Как и в этот раз, только с погодой не повезло — ливень застал их в перелеске.

— Хорошо, не гроза, — они устроились под старым деревом, бросив велосипеды рядом.

— Угу, и тепло.

Капли то и дело просачивались сквозь крону, поэтому мальчишки, решив переждать самый сильный заряд, присели на торчащие корни. Накрыв плечи ветровкой одного, а колени ветровкой другого, они тесно жались друг к другу.

— Ты кем хочешь стать? — спросил внезапно Эйдан.

— Не думал. Мне нравится музыка, я пел в хоре, знаешь. Может, музыкантом.

— Тогда уж одним из «Битлз», мечтать — так по-крупному.

— А ты тогда?

— Премьер-министром!

— Иди ты! — Тони толкнул Эйдана в бок.

— А что?! Не смогу?

— Ну, почему нет? Я б за тебя голосовал.

— Зато музыкантов любят девчонки, — то ли в шутку, то ли всерьез поддержал Эйдан.

Тони фыркнул от смеха.

— Вон Кевин: самому четырнадцать, играет в группе и уже целовался с тремя. Даже со Стейси, а ей шестнадцать.

— Врет, поди.

— Не, я слышал, правда, что Стейси не понравилось.

— Что он младше?

— Типа целуется плохо.

Они помолчали. Дождь немного стих, но все еще был довольно сильным.

— А как это… ну, узнать? В смысле, этому же как-то учатся? — уточнил Тони.

— Ну, может, это как голос. Или есть, или нет.

— Голос тоже надо ставить. Редко уж совсем без шансов, — авторитетно опроверг аргумент Тони.

— Засада… тогда только с девчонками учиться. А как, если им раз — и не понравилось?!

— Я про помидоры вроде слышал. Ну, тренироваться…

— Серьезно? Так-то помидору все равно, — засомневался Эйдан.

— Резонно. А девчонка может и соврать. Например, что понравилось, а сама еще не целовалась. 

— Или скажет, что не понравилось, а это просто ты ей не нравишься, вот.

— Сложно как…

— И не попросишь же, мол, научи.

— Это точно.

Вдвоем под деревом было уютно и тепло, правда ноги зябли у обоих да и с волос то и дело капало.

— Можно самим… ну…

Кто это сказал, Эйдан не помнил — или не хотел помнить. 

— Самим? Друг с другом, что ли?

— Ну, просто чтобы… хоть не совсем уж… — что значило это «совсем», было ясно без уточнений.

Они посмотрели по сторонам. Вполне логично, что вокруг в такую погоду не было ни души.

— И что надо делать?

— А я почем знаю, — это уже точно Эйдан, он помнил.

— Как в кино, наверное…

Вышло смешно. Они просто прижались губами и через секунду рассмеялись.

— Ерунда выходит.

— Надо рот приоткрыть.

Они пробовали еще раз десять, сопровождая первые попытки смехом. Зато к какому-то моменту стало понятнее, как держать голову, что делать с зубами и что вообще можно делать.

— Ну вроде так… — это сказал Тони, точно.

— По крайней мере, мы хоть что-то умеем.

— Дождь кончился почти, погнали? Есть хочется и переодеться.

***  
Он следовал по коридорам за миловидной секретаршей. 

Тогда им почти не было неловко. Это сейчас Эйдан сто раз покраснел, пока вспоминал. Тогда они только-только учились чувствовать. Им было по тринадцать. Они еще не успели ощутить всю силу влечения и лишь смутно ощущали что-то в себе, что заставляло иначе смотреть на сверстников и сверстниц. И иногда бросать взгляды друг на друга, Эйдана — так точно.

Сколько времени они общались? Месяца два, а потом все. Эйдан только года два назад понял, что фамилия Тони была не Блэк, как он помнил, а Блэр. Он не сразу узнал в восходящей звезде лейбористов своего друга из детства. Они тогда еще нечасто пересекались. Сообразил, когда тот чему-то искренне рассмеялся на встрече с иностранными инвесторами, на которой Эйдан был уже как министр по бизнесу, а Тони, очевидно, из политической необходимости. И смех этот эхом отозвался где-то в глубине души Эйдана, до того момента и не понимавшего, что и раньше он замечал что-то неуловимо знакомое в Блэре.

Было одновременно сложно и легко наложить образ давнего друга на этого почти незнакомого мужчину. Легко — потому что это все еще он, сложно — потому что Эйдан не представлял, что с этим делать. Он успел пройти стадию «Да нет, быть не может!», стадию «Как же ты изменился!», стадию «А он меня узнал?», стадию «А морщится совсем как тогда», стадию «Ну, дай мне понять, что узнал меня!» и находился где-то в промежутке между «Я ведь скучал. Не каждый день, но... нет каждый» и «Да прекрати уже мелькать перед глазами. Нет, куда ты, черт возьми, делся!».

А теперь он впервые окажется один на один с новым премьером... со старым другом.

***  
— Премьер-министр вас ждет.

Эйдан вынырнул из своих мыслей и сам открыл дверь. На улице уже смеркалось: за спиной только избранного «первого среди равных» большое окно, за которым сиял огнями город, звезд не видно — небо затянуло тучами. На столе у Блэра много бумаг, пиджак висел на стуле, галстук чуть расслаблен.

— Добрый вечер, присаживайтесь, мистер Хойнз, — ему указали на стул. — Вам пришлось ждать дольше других…

***  
Эту папку с личным делом Блэр откложил в самый низ. Сладкое — после основных блюд. Хотя назвать Эйдана Хойнза «сладким»… нет, скорее что-то вроде кофе без сахара. Джин без тоника. Первой неумелой затяжкой. Хотя что-то лимонадное в нем сохранилось… Тони невольно облизнул губы.

Бог знает, сколько пришлось решаться, прежде чем подойти к министру по бизнесу и задать тот глупый вопрос: «Могу я рассчитывать на вашу поддержку?»

Словно из этого следовал только один вариант. Заготовлено было не так, но он как-то сбился, запутался в своих же мыслях и с трудом вообще сформулировал что-то внятное. И время выбрал дурацкое, в коридоре, во время кофе-брейка. Еще б в туалете спросил.

Но тот все понял, он не зря был уже на министерском посту. Ответил коротко и ясно и сам протянул руку для рукопожатия.

Он чувствовал себя нелепым мальчишкой, неуверенным в том, что делает. Как тогда, в тот день, когда конечности противно саднило, глаза застилали с трудом сдерживаемые слезы, а парень, стоящий перед ним, протягивал ему ладонь. Решиться принять его помощь было трудно. Подойти с предложением сотрудничества — еще труднее.

Узнал ли его Эйдан? Помнил ли в принципе о его существовании? Скучал ли, как сам Тони? Рад ли такой встрече? Доволен ли текущим положением дел?

Тони метил на «его» место, исполнял «его» мечту. Но Хойнз — умный и относительно независимый политик, он умел делать правильный выбор, и одно то, что он счел возможным поддержать его, Тони, кандидатуру, вселяло уверенность.

Повлияло ли на его решение их давнее и довольно короткое знакомство? А само желание Тони лично удостовериться, что министр по бизнесу на его стороне? Не желание ли это мальчишки узнать, что с ним еще «дружат»?

Эйдан тогда принял его легко. Чужака и новичка. И теперь, когда Тони уже встал на тернистый путь борьбы за главное кресло, казалось, что то, что именно Эйдан на его стороне и не видит в нем подделки, хотя сам Тони иногда чувствует себя словно не в своей тарелке, становится очень важным и успокаивающим. Вокруг много не менее достойных людей, и он будто примерял чужой костюм. Но это «да», короткое, но такое значимое, вселяло особенную уверенность.

***

Когда они познакомились, было лето. Эйдан говорил, что многие из его одноклассников и друзей разъехались на каникулы, а он остался. Никто им не мешал общаться столько, сколь влезет. А родители, кажется, были счастливы, что мальчишки так заняты своими забавами, что не лезут к ним. 

Кривоватый домик, а скорее шалаш на дереве, строился уже третий день.

— Блин! Молоток.

— Опять вниз!

Наконец последняя доска надежно приколочена, а на полу разложены бутерброды, всякие сладости, жвачки, леденцы.

Вдруг Эйдан взрывается хохотом…

— Что? — недоумевает Тони.

— Почему мы три дня строили это? Не могли съесть так?

— А кто сказал, что можно устроить пикник?

— А кто сказал, что приползут муравьи?

— Ну круто же! — Тони обводит их творение взглядом.

— Ага, бесспорно. Только крыша все-таки не очень. Дождь просочится.

— Ну, мы же тут не ночевать собираемся. У меня есть чай и лимонад.

— А я кофе взял. Не знаю зачем, — Эйдан показывает на небольшой термос.

— Давай попробуем. Я пил пару раз, когда экзамены сдавал.

— Ну и я… Хм, сахар туда надо, — резюмирует Эйдан, морщась.

— Отец так пьет, — Тони тоже вкус кажется чересчур резким.

— И мой.

Тони невольно засматривается, как Эйдан облизывает губы. С тех пор, как они поцеловались, это становится странной привычкой. 

Эйдан некоторое время возится и достает из кармана толстовки кое-что интересное.

— Смотри, — завернутые в тетрадный лист сигареты «Лаки страйк» — это что-то запредельно крутое.

— Отцовские?

— Ага.

— А не узнает? — с опаской интересуется Тони.

— Я по одной неделю таскал, он сейчас много курит.

— Круто. Только я не… пробовал разок… — стесняется признаться в неопытности Тони.

— Я тоже никогда, — подбадривает Эйдан.

Спички зажглись легко. Они прикуривают каждый по одной. От первой же затяжки горло дерет и дыхание перехватывает. Оба кашляют и смеются.

— Вот же ж дрянь.

— Может, надо еще…

Они кое-как докуривают по одной, больше наблюдая за тем, как сигарета тлеет, чем неумело пытаясь затянуться, и припрятывают оставшиеся в домике.

Теперь жвачки пошли в ход.

— Мы оба, кажется, провоняли дымом, но погуляем подольше — выветрится, — с надеждой произносит Тони. 

Жвачки в этот раз помогли. Досталось обоим уже потом, когда в ход пошел раздобытый джин, но хоть видеться им не запретили, и то ладно.

— Хреновая была идея.

— Все равно круто вышло.

***  
— Добрый вечер, присаживайтесь мистер Хойнз, — поприветствовал вошедшего премьер-министр, указывая на стул. — Вам пришлось ждать дольше других.

«Неужели узнал?»

— Надеюсь, это не потому, что вам не нравится сообщать плохие новости и я просто остался без портфеля?

— А назначение Бэбиша вам ни о чем не сказало? — лукаво улыбнулся Блэр.

— Я, признаться, шокирован, — Эйдан говорит это абсолютно честно.

— Тем, что вам предлагают стать министром юстиции? Лордом Канцлером?

Эйдан на мгновение задумывается. В глазах Тони смешинки, очень озорные, и улыбка медленно, но верно растягивает губы.

— Тем, что у вас не сложилась карьера. 

Тони кажется шокированным.

— Музыканта, — уточняет Эйдан.

Тони со смехом откидывается в кресло.

— У тебя с премьерством тоже как-то не заладилось, ну да кто знает, кто знает…

— Господи, прошло столько лет! 

— Да уж… Но я рад нашей встрече. Я отпустил секретаря, так что чай или кофе придется делать самим. Но, — Тони бросает взгляд на часы, чьи стрелки встретились на девятке, — можно позволить себе что-то покрепче.

— Джин?

— Только если с тоником, — Тони встает из-за рабочего стола и открывает окно. — Душно стало. Идем туда,— он жестом зовет Эйдана в смежное помещение, где есть все, чтобы устроиться с большим, чем в рабочем кабинете, комфортом.

— Посмотри в холодильнике, там полно всего, что можно просто разогреть. Так тебе джин, виски, вино?

— Виски.

— Принято.

Они усаживаются на диван, Эйдан разложил на небольшом столике всякую снедь, найденную в недрах небольшого холодильника.

— Скажи, ты сразу меня узнал? — интересуется Тони, делая первый глоток.

— Нет, — отзывается Эйдан. — Я почему-то запомнил твою фамилию как Блэк… Когда мне тебя показали, может, и заметил что-то знакомое, но точно понял, когда… ну, тут уже все СМИ о твоей улыбке говорят, так что буду откровенен: когда ты рассмеялся. 

«Если приглядеться, то сейчас я вижу того мальчишку. В жестах, мимике, взглядах. Только глаза стали серьезнее, волосы не такие взъерошенные, вкус в одежде лучше, фигура более складная».

— Не осталось сомнений. А ты?

— Узнал не сразу. Только когда назвали твое имя. Эйдана Хойнза я встречал ровно одного. Ты не был таким высоким, и волосы были еще светлее.

«И тебе чертовки идет костюм, это надменное выражение лица и даже выбранные бывшей женой духи».

Они снова выпили. 

— Не верится даже, что мы встретились здесь, — Тони обводит взглядом свое «обиталище». 

— И ты… ты — поверить не могу — премьер-министр! Я, кстати, пытался с тобой связаться тогда, но ты не оставил адреса… Что вообще произошло? М? Я вернулся с этого гребаного лагеря, хотел рассказать, что научился курить, пил пиво и еще пару раз целовался. Там пацаны все целовались друг с другом, но нас отпускали иногда в город, и мне удалось подцепить девчонку. А тебя нет… — Эйдан расслабляется, даже на мгновение думает, не перешел ли он черту, но сказанного не вернешь.

— Я оставил, но… 

***

— Меня отправляют в чертов военный лагерь! — почти кричит парень, буквально взлетая по лестнице, ведущей в их «убежище» на дереве.

— Что? Куда? — выныривает из расслабленного ожидания Тони.

— Из-за этих выборов отец постоянно мотается в Лондон, и мать с ним. Сейчас со мной некому возиться, мешаюсь под ногами. Родители решили сбагрить меня на месяцок в лагерь, а чтоб жизнь медом не казалась и дисциплины там понабрался — выбрали с военным уклоном. 

— Вот блин… — досадливо тянет Тони.

— И не говори. Ладно, это всего на месяц вроде, опоздаю к началу учебы, правда, не успею тебя со всеми познакомить, так что ты тут сам. Не волнуйся, народ у нас порой заносчивый, но потом, как привыкнут, нормально все будет.

— Когда уезжаешь?

— Через четыре дня. 

Месяц растянулся почти на три.

***

Окунаться в воспоминания Тони не хотелось, и он просто коротко рассказывает, стараясь отгородиться от эмоций:

— Незадолго до выборов, ты уже уехал, у отца случился инсульт. Довольно быстро стало ясно, что о карьере политика, да и о карьере адвоката, можно забыть. Мы вернулись домой. Но старый дом был нам не по средствам, несколько раз переезжали… Я оставил адрес! Честно. И в доме на дереве, и в ящике у твоих.

— Дожди… размыло, наверное, мы же не заделали крышу. А родители так намаялись с переездом в Лондон, что вряд ли внимательно смотрели корреспонденцию. Но я просил найти твой адрес! Папа даже дал мне, но письмо вернулось с пометкой, что адресат выбыл.

Тони только разводит руками, говоря, мол, не судьба, бывает, и допивает виски.

— Итак, о моем портфеле. Неужели из-за теплых воспоминаний детства?

— Нет, конечно.

«Отчасти».

— Ты прав, главным кандидатом был Брюс. Но немного «изучив» его, удалось заметить след нехороших… не совсем чистых сделок, который тянется за ним от кресла к креслу. Не то чтобы можно было что-то ему лично предъявить. Скажем так, теперь он под наблюдением. Но позволить ему стать министром юстиций я не мог. Тогда встал вопрос: кто? Нужен был опыт руководства, репутация, образование, харизма. И мое доверие.

— Я не был в твоей команде.

— Но и не был против меня. К тому же большинство «моих» не имело достаточно опыта для руководства таким большим куском «пирога», а кто имел, уже назначены на другие должности. У тебя есть все, что нужно. Ты плаваешь в этих мутных водах и пока очень успешно остаешься достаточно независимым и относительно «чистым».

— То есть… личные симпатии?

Тони пожимает плечами.

В этот момент в кабинете раздается звук бьющегося стекла. Они вскакивают и обнаруживают, что на улице вовсю разыгралась непогода и открытое Тони окно распахнуто и разбито. Дождь уже начинает проникать внутрь.

— Черт, бумаги, — спохватывается премьер.

Вдвоем они убирают папки и листы с рабочего стола подальше. Затем также вдвоем закрепляют подвернувшееся покрывало на раме, чтобы хоть как-то помешать дождю и ветру. Оба умудряются промокнуть, но настроение у них хорошее.

Они усаживаются на пустой стол, глядя на дело рук своих; покрывало пропитывается влагой.

— Ты же понимаешь, что мог просто позвонить — и все бы сделали за тебя?

— В такое время?

— Ты чертов премьер-министр. В твоем рабочем кабинете разбито окно. Неважно, что за день или сколько времени на часах.

— Но хорошо же справились… У нас неплохо получается работать вместе, я скучал по этому.

Дежавю… Словно они сидят под деревом в дождь. Или в своем домике на дереве, который только что закончили.

— Нужно переодеться — Тони смотрит на свою мокрую рубашку, прилипшую к телу, затем на точно такую же, которая, как вторая кожа, обнимает плечи и грудь Эйдана.

Эйдан медленно отводит прилипшую ко лбу Тони прядь в сторону…

Вероятно, это ему стоит первому начать движение, чтобы вся ситуация не выглядела как «использование служебного положения».

— Я тоже очень скучал, — произносит он.

— Пока твое назначение не подписано, а валяется где-то в куче бумаг, скажи, это хреновая идея?

«Это ужасная идея».

— Кажется, будет непросто.

— Будет адски трудно.

— Кто-то обязательно будет злиться.

— Мы оба.

— Кому-то будет больно.

— Обоим.

— Если все станет известно, нам предстоит нелегкое время.

— Не «если», а «когда». Лучше готовиться к худшему.

— Вероятно, стоит подобрать менее заметную должность.

— И отказаться от блестящих перспектив?! Глупости какие!

— Тогда, вероятно, нам стоит отказаться от этого.

— Нет.

— Абсолютно точно хреновая идея. Но выйдет, вероятно, круто.

К тому моменту, как их снова нужно было надевать, рубашки успели высохнуть, хоть и изрядно помяться.


End file.
